


Deku Rises

by ShyBase



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Background Relationships, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crossover, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Multi, One-sided Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Poor John Doe (Telltale), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, So many tags, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBase/pseuds/ShyBase
Summary: Izuku Midoriya's dream of being a Pro-Hero was crushed by the words of his idol. However, his path leads him to the guidance of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Upon hearing he was born quirkless like him, Bruce decides to train him to prove to Izuku and the world that you don't need a quirk to be a Hero. Little did Izuku know, his mentor happens to be the greatest myth in Japan: The Batman.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Midoriya Izuku & Bruce Wayne, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85
Collections: My_Crossovers





	1. A Quirkless Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in the back of my head for MONTHS and now that I'm free for a while, I figured why not?

_"Enough, Kacchan! Y'already made him cry…Stop it! I won't let you."_

_The young Izuku Midoriya rose his small fists in front of him. His arms felt like jelly, as did his knees, as he sent a look of regret over at the person in front of him. The child behind him let out small whimpers while stopping the flow of tears down his cheeks._

_Katsuki Bakugou's eyes went wide at the curly-haired boy in front of him. Even his two lackeys let out small, surprised gasps at his newfound bravery._

_"So Deku, the quirkless wonder…" The ash-blonde child smirked and slammed his fist into his open palm, creating a small explosion in front of him. His two lackeys then mirrored his smirk, with one growing a pair of demon wings on his back and the other's fingers stretching out to inhuman length._

_"…Thinks he can play Hero, huh?"_

_Too bad Izuku Midoriya's newfound bravery was short-lived._

_A fist soon connected with the boy's cheek, then the inhuman-stretched fingers managed to wrap themselves around his head. Izuku flung his arms to land a hit but Bakugou would only laugh at his failed attempt. He took hold of his shirt collar and planted yet another fist into his small face._

_Once that second punch landed, Izuku's vision had gone blurry. His legs gave out and he nearly collapsed to the floor. Unfortunately the long-fingered bully held him in place, allowing Bakugou and his friend to pummel the defenseless green-haired boy._

_A few minutes passed, and Izuku felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. All he saw were the blurry fists of Bakugou and his friend, occasionally the blonde's face so he would ridicule him._

_"Too bad you don't have a quirk to fight back with, Deku!" He spat his nickname like it was laced with venom. "A nobody like you can never be a hero like All Might!"_

_All Izuku gave in response was a grunt, courtesy of Bakugou's stomping on his stomach._

_"Oy, Bakugou, why don't you show Deku how good your quirk is on him?" The long-fingered bully grins, holding Izuku up by his head. The boy's eyes were half-opened, and all he could do was let out small gasps of air._

_Bakugou reeled his arm back, his hand opens as small bursts of explosions cracked on his palm. "Hold him still! I'm gonna blast him straight to the—"_

_"Hey! You three leave him alone!"_

_The three small children turned their heads at the man who yelled at them. He was a fairly young man, possibly in his early 20s, with slightly pale skin and black hair. For such a young man, he was relevantly skinny. The most notable feature was his green eyes that were piercing straight at the young children near the playground._

_"Oh crap. An adult!" The winged child gulped, his eyes wide._

_"Let's get outta here before we get in big trouble!" The long-fingered bully gulped as well, letting go of Izuku's head._

_Unlike his friends, Bakugou sent the man a nasty look before scoffing. "Tsk. Whatever." He let go of Izuku's shirt, allowing the child to fall face first in the dirt. "This isn't over, Deku!"_   
_The young man halted a few feet away from the fallen child when the young bullies ran off. He watched them carefully, making sure they were a fair distance away, before bending down to help the boy get up on his feet._

_"You okay, kid?" The man asks with a frown. "Some kids they are. What gives them the right to pick on someone who can't even defend themselves?"_

_Izuku stumbled for a bit before letting out a sniff, wiping the tears from his emerald eyes. "T-Thank you…" He sniffles._

_"No need to thank me. I was just doing the right thing." The man sent the boy a small smile while dusting the dirt off his shirt. "You wanna tell me your name, kid?"_

_"I-Izuku." He whimpers, rubbing his eye with his bruised hand. "Izuku Midoriya."_

_The man kept the smile on his face while stretching his hand out. "Izuku…Midoriya. Well, that explains the green aesthetic. Say, that Bakugou boy said you were quirkless. Is that true?"_

_Midoriya slowly nods his head, letting out a small whimper. It hurt him to live with the fact that he'd never get a quirk like his classmates. Especially one as cool as Kacchan's. The Pros he idolizes all have quirks…even All Might._

_"No wonder why he's picking on you." The man narrowed his eyes. "He thinks quirkless people like us don't get to live a good life. People are not born equal, kid, but you shouldn't let that stop you." Izuku immediately snapped his head in the man's direction, his green eyes wide. "Those blessed with quirks expect us to shine their shoes for them. What kind of society even allows that?! Heroes protect those who need it, yet where are they when people like you and me are forced to eat dirt?"_

_Izuku had never felt so confused and afraid in his whole life. It was obvious the man was ranting, but it sounded like he was ranting more to himself than him._

_"Y-you see, that's why us quirkless people have to stick together." The young man bent down to Izuku's level and placed his hands on his shoulders. "We need to rely on each other for protection. That's why I long hope to be a Hero someday…a Hero who protects ALL people, especially the quirkless. They deserve justice…especially a kid like you, who needs to smile without the fear of being picked on."_

_"You're…gonna be a Pro-Hero?" Izuku asks with the tilt of his head._

_"I'm going to try to be one." The man let out a small chuckle until his two index fingers crept their way into the boy's cheeks. He then slowly raised them up, forcing a large smile on his freckled face. "I promise you, kid, that I'll be the Hero that you and every other Quirkless people inspire to be."_

_"Are you…really going to be a Hero, Mister…?"_

_"…John. You can call me John." The man now known as John answered. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by the familiar ringing of a cellphone. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a Wayne-Tech flip phone. "Hello…? …Y-Yes, sir! P-Please, there's no reason for…! I understand." John hung up and shot back up to his feet. "Sorry kid, but I gotta go. Important business meeting. My life kind of depends on it, hehe."_

_"Will I see you again?" The child abruptly asks._

_John was taken aback by his question, but his smile never left his face. "I'm sure we'll cross paths yet again in the future."_

_With that, John jogged away from the playground, but not before giving Izuku a wave goodbye. Izuku copied, a small smile on his face as he did so._

_Maybe…that man had the right idea._

* * *

Izuku was told his whole life that he couldn't become a Hero once he was told he was Quirkless. Whether it was from Kacchan, Kacchan's "friends", or even the other students from his Junior High school, he was constantly reminded of it every day. Truth be told, the only person who supported his dream, other than himself, was his mother. Unfortunately, a part of him assumed she said it for reassurance.

Perhaps a Pro-Hero could change that trend…

"Can you become a Hero, even without a quirk? I'm sorry, kid, but that's not possible."

Izuku felt his own heart shatter inside his chest. His blood ran cold and his shoulders slumped over the Hero's words. The very man he idolized since his childhood, The #1 Hero, All Might…said his dream can't become a reality. His wish to be a Hero like him can never come true.

The sick-looking Symbol of Peace could only stare up at the now trembling boy from his spot on the ground. Though he didn't show it, it pained him to disregard a dream like that. However, he needed to give this boy a taste of reality. A quirkless boy like him becoming a Pro-Hero?

That wasn't a dream.

It was a death wish.

"You can't be a Hero, kid…" The frail Symbol of Peace rose to his feet, and casually walked past the still trembling student. "...but that doesn't mean you can't do good. There are so many ways you can make the world a better place without facing off against villains every day. You can be someone else's hero, even if you don't wear a cape, like a police officer."

All Izuku could do was stand there. His feet refused to move, and his jaw felt like it was wired shut. His curly hair cast a shadow over his freckled face, which started to become damp with his own sweat.

"…It's not wrong to dream." All Might sighs as he swung open the door to the roof. "However, you need to be realistic, kid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to turn this guy in." He motioned to the liter soda bottle in his pocket. "Just…be aware of your surroundings from now on, alright?"

The door slammed shut, and Midoriya still didn't move.

_"Heroes protect those who need it, yet where are they when people like you and me are forced to eat dirt?"_

He pulled out his burnt notebook, courtesy of Kacchan, and could only stare down at it. He cherished this thing as if it was the only thing he had left in his life. It's where he kept notes of Pro-Heroes and their quirks. He even used some pages to sketch his own Hero costume…but it looks like he'd have to cross those out. Or even rip the pages out entirely.

Then, Izuku Midoriya finally moved.

* * *

He walked what was perhaps the longest walk he ever had in his life. His pace rivaled that of a turtle at the moment, but he was sure a turtle would still outspeed him. All he could think about was All Might's words as he staggered along the empty road.

" _You can't be a Hero, kid…but that doesn't mean you can't do good. There are so many ways you can make the world a better place without facing off against villains every day…you can be someone else's hero, even if you don't wear a cape."_

Those words resonated with Izuku more than he expected, which is why he had let All Might leave without so much as a peep of protest, even as the tears streaked down his cheeks. Now the tears were gone, but the thoughts about the words remained.

_Someone else's hero…_

That thought echoed the most in his head. He'd look down at the sketch of his Hero costume, and stare at it with unsure eyes.

"Could I be thinking about this wrong? Do I really have to be a Her—"

"AAAAHHHH!"

A high pitched scream echoed out from a nearby alleyway up ahead, making all thoughts in Izuku's mind go away as he ran forward, his legs moving on their own.

_M-My legs..! Why am I running?! Why?!_

He kept running full speed down the alleyway before the scene in front of him made him want to run the other way. A group of men wearing what resembled winter clothes surrounded a girl around his age. Though he had a hard time seeing her face, the only thing he could point out was her long, blonde hair that looks unkept.

"Hey now. Quit screamin', girl." One of the thugs smirked as he leaned closer to her, trapping her between his large arms. "You're getting' us excited the more you do."

"Leave me alone!" The girl struggled to escape, but the other three goons soon enclosed themselves around her.

"Aww, look at her squirming!" One of the thugs laughed.

"Hahaha! Look at those teeth! I like'em when they bite!"

"S-Someone?! H-Help!" Izuku heard her let out another cry.

 _This isn't any of your business, Izuku…! J-Just_ walk _away and…!_

What he saw next nearly made his heart stop.

When the lead thug moved his arm, her gold eyes immediately looked straight at him. He'd even see her own tears form in the corners of her eyes. He nearly choked on his own breathing, clasping his hand over his mouth.

And before he knew it, his legs moved yet again. In fact, his whole body reacted on its own, yet his mind was still being controlled by himself. When he got close enough, he unstrapped his backpack and hurled it over at the closest thug.

_Ahhh! W-Why did I do that?!_

"Oy! Whos'—GAHH!" The lead thug cried out in pain when Izuku's backpack nailed him right in his right eye. He fell on the ground, withering in pain as he clasped his gloved hand over his eye.

The other three thugs snapped their heads in his direction, ignoring the blonde girl in front of them. It was by now when Izuku noticed something odd about their clothing. Despite it being spring and they were wearing winter clothes, but they all had a matching penguin symbol on their jackets.

_Winter clothes…? A penguin symbol..?_

That's when it finally dawned on Izuku.

_Oh, crap! They're…_

"You know who you're messing with, kid?!" The lead thug growled, his teeth grinding together while standing to his feet. "You mess with one member of Penguin's Gang, you mess with all of us!"

The other thugs followed him, leaving the blonde all by herself as they slowly approached Izuku with malicious intent. The green-haired boy took a step back, his arms visibly shaking while sweat dripped down his chin.

"I'm gonna gut you for interrupting our private time!" The injured thug laughs. He rose his fists in front of his face, and Izuku watched with horror as his skin greyed and dried. His fists resembled that of large rocks as he pounded them together. "But first, I'll bash your brains in!"

Izuku glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting the blonde girl's again. However, as his was filled with fear, hers was filled with awe. She stared at Izuku, clearly having a blush on her face as she placed a hand over her cheek. He never felt so confused before…why was she looking at him like that?

When Izuku looked back at the thugs, they stopped in their tracks. Their eyes weren't on Izuku, but on somebody…or something behind him. The looks on their faces was a mixture of both confusion and awe.

Just as Izuku turned to look, he bumped into something. Actually, no, some _one_.

"Gentlemen." A calm and collected voice spoke from behind Izuku. The boy looked up to see who came to, hopefully, save his life. And who he saw nearly made him choke.  
His potential savior was a man that clearly showed signs of aging with his salt and pepper slicked hair reached just barely above his ears. He looked to be a mix of Japanese origin and a foreign origin, most likely from Europe or North America. His steel-blue eyes pierced at the thugs in front of him despite looking quite impassive. Izuku has seen people fairly larger than him, but being under this 6'2 man never made him feel this small before.

"Is there a problem here?" He spoke with a cold tone that nearly made Izuku shiver.

One of the thugs points at him, his red eyes as wide as saucers, "Holy shit..! You're…!"

"Bruce Wayne!" Another thug finishes with a cackle. "Can you guys believe it? Billionaire Bruce freakin' Wayne in our territory, with no Heroes in sight to save his ass!"

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, boys!" The lead thug laughs as he approaches Izuku and Bruce. "What's your rich ass doing here anyway? Don't you have a conference or something to attend to?"

Bruce fell silent for a moment before a small smirk curved his lips, "I just finished doing one, actually, before I saw this young man run down here." He clasped his hand on Izuku's shoulder, and the boy let out another yelp. "He did the right thing too. You may call him stupid, but I'd call him brave."

"Eh? So he's with you, kid?" The thug questions, leaning in closer to Midoriya.

"I-I…N-NO..I think y-you got the wrong..!"

Bruce pulled the student closer to him, his eyes now narrowed at the thug, "There's no use getting violent. I've already called the cops."

  
"What?!" The thug growls, his teeth grinding together. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you like the dog you are!"

Before the thug could move, Bruce punched him square in the nose. Izuku didn't even get the chance to blink before the punch connected. Blood poured from the thug's nose as he collapsed to the ground unresponsive.

_H-He knocked him out with one punch?!_

Bruce pushed the teen aside as the remaining three thugs charged at the billionaire. The first thug that was closest swung a sloppy right hand, but Bruce quickly countered it with a spinning backhand straight at his jaw. Spit flew from his mouth when the hit connected. Izuku's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched the man fight…in his suit no less.  
The second thug sent a right hook, but Bruce easily dodged it. In fact, he let the goon be on the offensive, sending out a flurry of punches that missed horribly. Bruce caught the last punch, and pushed his hand back, causing his wrist to flick back with a sickening crack. Izuku winced as the thug let out a blood-curdling scream before kneeling on the ground and clutching his broken wrist.

_The way he's moving..! It's like he's reading their movements!_

The last thug took a step back, looking around at his beaten team. Izuku could hear him gulping as Bruce slowly approached him, the sound of his shoes hitting the ground echoing in the alleyway. Just as he was about to give up, the thug who had his wrist broken stood up, and unsheathed an Army knife from his waistband. The worried thug glanced at the weapon, before he growled, baring rows and rows of sharp teeth that resembled a shark's.

Izuku took this chance to run past the brawl and towards the blonde girl. She had her gold eyes glued to the fight, and hadn't noticed Izuku till the latter spoke up with a soft and still nervous voice.

"Are you…okay?" He asks nervously, his hands hovering over the girl's figure.

The blonde girl looked at him for a moment before she gave him a smile, her sharp canines visible for Izuku to see, "Thank you for saving me."

_"…you can be someone else's hero, even if you don't wear a cape."_

Izuku turned back to the fight, watching with awe as Bruce stood his own ground. Why did Bruce Wayne, the richest man in all of Japan, decide to risk himself to save them…? He saw him run into the alleyway, and any sane person at that point would walk away. But not him. No. He had no idea what he'd be walking into, yet he still decided to see for himself what was going on. Why…?

" _You may call him stupid, but I'd call him brave_."

"I'm not gonna let some quirkless asshole take me in! No way in HELLLLLL!" The lead thug screamed as he rose to his feet, his quirk activated again.

Bruce incapacitated the knife-wielding with a swift kick to the jaw, before finishing the sharp-toothed thug off with a elbow to the forehead. As the two collapsed, Bruce snapped his head in the direction of the leader, who was charging at him with a war cry. He slipped into a stance, and braced himself for his foe.

"I'LL PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT, WAYNE!" The thug screams as he cocked his rock fist back.

That's when his head darted forward, and his vision blurred for a moment. All he heard was a soft thud behind him before he was met with a forearm to the temple. The thug did a full backflip in the air until crashing down onto the ground. Bruce knocked him out cold, and he knew it too as soon as the hit connected.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Izuku, giving him a nod of gratitude, "Thanks for the assist, kid." The green-haired student was panting as he stood in place, his right arm outstretched in front of him. "That's not bad, using your schoolbag as means of a weapon. Pretty smart."

Upon hearing the praise, Izuku blushed and fiddled with his thumbs, "I just…sorta did the first thing that came to mind." That's when he realized he forgot something important. "Gah! B-But Thank you for saving me, Mister Wayne! I would've been a puddle if you hadn't stepped in!" He bowed to the older male.

"If it hadn't been for you stepping in as well, I wouldn't have noticed these guys here. So, allow me to thank you as well." Bruce gave the boy a bow in return.

_I-I can't believe it! Bruce Wayne is actually bowing to me!_

Bruce straightened before turning his attention to the blonde girl next to Izuku, "Are you okay, miss? They didn't hurt you, I hope?"

"I'm fine…Thank you." She answered with a flat tone, her attention solely on the unconscious group of thugs.

"You don't need to worry about them. They won't be up for a long tim—"

"Mister Wayne..? You handled these guys all by yourself?" A deep voice spoke from behind the group. They turned their heads to see a group of police officers standing behind a Pro-Hero. This Hero was a very tall, muscular man of a wide build and tanned-skin. He had a square jaw and short white hair, spiked out from behind. The costume he wore had a construction theme to it, complete with thick wrist guards and a yellow and black-striped caution pattern headband.

**Pro Hero: Death Arms**   
**Quirk: Unnamed Arm Strength Quirk**

"I did, in act of self-defense." Bruce gave the Hero a firm nod, his facial expression turning serious.

Death Arms approached the group as the cops began to cuff the thugs, "I can see that. Well, at least we don't need to evacuate the area." He looked back over at the group of unconscious thugs. "I saw the symbol on their jackets. Don't tell me the villain Penguin is back at it again."

"Knowing Cobblepot, he'll want to try to break into Wayne Tower just to get back at me." Bruce concluded with a stern tone of voice.

"Last time he tried that All Might was waiting for him in the lobby." Death Arms stiffened a chuckle before glancing at the billionaire. "Do you need any Pros to stick around the tower just in case?"

Bruce shook his head, "That won't be necessary, Death Arms."

"Very well." The Pro nods his head before his attention turned to the two teens behind Wayne. "Did you two see what happened?"

Izuku nods his head, but the blonde girl remained silent. Death Arms called over the nearest officer, and soon the officer started taking notes as Izuku told him what happened. Bruce stood nearby so he could backup Izuku's claims. Not that it was a confusing story. When it was the blonde girl's turn to speak, she remained silent. She wouldn't even look in the officer's direction as he tried to pry her in answering.

"She's probably shaken up about what happened." Death Arms told the officer. "Be sure to keep an eye on those guys." The officer nods before putting his notepad away and walking back to his fellow policemen. "Since things are quite well, I suggest you head home, kid. Your parents must be worried sick."

"O-Oh! Right…!" Izuku picked up his schoolbag before strapping it around his torso.

"I can give you a ride, if you want." Bruce offered, taking a step forward.

Izuku's eyes went wide in surprise at Bruce's offer, before a small, shy smile curved his lips, "N-No thank you, Mister Wayne. I appreciate it though. T-Thank you again." He gave him one last bow before heading out the alleyway, apologizing to the unconscious thug when he stepped on his foot.

"What a weird kid." Death Arms mumbles. "It's best if you head home too, miss—Wha?" His eyes went wide when the blonde girl vanished from her spot on the ground. He didn't even hear her make a sound! "W-Where'd she go?"

Bruce, however, wasn't focused on that.

He was focused on the burnt notebook that rested against the wall next to him.

* * *

Izuku was silent on his way home. Even his thoughts dared not to say anything as he approached the street to his house. After all, he nearly had an out of body experience dealing with those group of men. If it hadn't been for Bruce Wayne of all people to step in, both he and that girl would've bitten the dust. Still, what fascinated him the most was the fact that his body reacted on its own not once…but twice.

He helped two strangers he's never even met before…kind of like a Hero. Maybe…maybe that's what All Might meant.

_"…you can be someone else's hero, even if you don't wear a cape."_

The sun started to set, and he already knew how scared his mother was. She's been protective of him like any other mother, but he believed it doubled when they found out he was quirkless. If that had to affect anybody except him, it would be her. Watching your child's dream be crushed, and knowing you can't do a thing to fix it…that hurts. And he knew it too.

Well, hopefully looking over his notes can cheer him—

_M-My notebook! Where is it?! I could've sworn I left it in my bag!_

He frantically looked through his bag, pushing aside any books and pencils that were blocking his view.

_Don't tell me..! I LEFT IT AT THE CRIME SCENE!_

"I believe this is what you're looking for, Izuku Midoriya?" A familiar voice spoke in front of him. Izuku slowly looked up to see no other than Bruce Wayne holding his charred notebook in front of him. "It slipped out of your bag when you threw it at one of the thugs."

Said boy slowly took the notebook from his hand before his eyes sprayed tears like a firehouse, "AHHHH! T-THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, MISTER WAYNE!"

"I see you keep yourself hydrated," Bruce mumbles before flashing the boy a small smile. "I couldn't help but take a look on what you write in there and I got to say, I'm impressed. Keeping notes on Heroes, noting how they fight and even their weaknesses, that's smart."

Izuku felt himself blush yet again, and he quickly covered his face with his arm, "I-I just…really like Heroes."

And what Bruce said next would nearly make his heart stop.

"Is that why you wish to become a Hero?"

Once those words left the billionaire's mouth, Izuku's mind quickly went back to All Might and his haunting words.

" _You can't be a Hero, kid…It's not wrong to dream. However, you need to be more realistic, kid."_

"I…I thought that was my wish. To become one like All Might." Izuku spoke so low that Bruce thought he was whispering to himself.

"Thought?" Bruce rose his eyebrow.

Izuku kept his eyes glued to the ground, and his hand tightened around the strap to his bag, "My whole life, I've been told that I can't become a Hero because I don't have a quirk. I've been still chasing that dream for so long, but…but hearing it from my own idol made me realize that it was true…"

Bruce kept staring down at the kid, his steel-blue eyes never leaving his small figure.

"Could've fooled me," Bruce spoke, causing Izuku to look up at him. "A Hero would've done exactly what you did: run into the scene without hesitation. I would've never figured a timid and quirkless boy like yourself would risk his own safety to ensure someone else's. If you ask me, that alone makes you a Hero."

For some reason, Bruce's words resonated with Izuku far more than anyone else's. It was like all those negative thoughts drifted away in his mind as he spoke, praising him for his actions today. Hearing something like that, from one of the most powerful people in Japan, and from someone who works closely with Heroes…

It made his heart clench with determination.

"Izuku Midoriya, you saved a life today." Bruce continued, his tone getting more and more stern. "You also managed to help turn in members of one of the biggest gangs in Japan. Even some Pro-Heroes can't admit they've done that."

All this praise…

"You wish to enroll in U.A., correct? The most elite Hero academy in Japan?" Izuku nods his head slowly. With that, Bruce smirked. "I see a lot of me in you, kid. Being quirkless isn't any walk in the park. You feel like an outcast…as if you're a nobody. But, what you have to do is use that pain you've endured, and let it propel you. With the right training, you can become the next big thing. That's why I have a proposal for you."

Izuku's eyes went wide at Bruce's next choice of words.

"Let me train you. I will teach you how to defend yourself, and expand your knowledge beyond simple math and science. Because I know that if you succeed with this, Izuku Midoriya…

You will be a Hero."

Izuku dropped to his knees, and the tears flowed down his freckled face. His hand clenched at his chest and his teeth gritted in an effort to hold in the sob that dared to escape his throat. The sun had set directly behind Bruce Wayne, allowing his shadow to tower over Izuku and leave behind him a beautiful shade of orange.

_"There's no hope for him."_

_"Huh?! Midoriya?! No way!"_

_"You'll never be a hero like All Might!"_

_"You can't become a Hero, kid."_

When Izuku looked back up at the billionaire, the man's hand was held out while giving him a charming smile.

"What do you say, Izuku Midoriya?"


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku sees firsthand the life and career of Bruce Wayne, as well as his main obstacle to tackle in his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait. Once I post this I'll be working on chapter 3 ASAP!

“ _…You will be a Hero._ ”

It was those very words that he always wanted to hear, from anyone.

“What do you say, Izuku Midoriya?”

The freckled-face teen slowly looked up at the older man, his green eyes wide with tears still streaming down his face.

Bruce gave the boy a small smirk, showing his pearly white teeth, “What’s that look for? It’s a proposal, after all. I may not be able to give you a quirk, but I can give you the next best thing, especially for someone who’s quirkless like me. You see, the tabloids like to think Bruce Wayne is your average billionaire playboy who relies on Heroes for his own protection. That’s what society expects the quirkless to do: rely on the Heroes to protect them. Not every Hero can protect you, kid. I’ve learned that for a very long time.”

“B-But…why not become a Pro-Hero yourself?”

The older man fell silent for a moment, his smirk falling as he kept his gaze on the student, “I’m afraid it’s too late for me to go down that path. But, it’s not too late for you, Midoriya. I’ve seen how passionate you are about becoming a hero and I’m willing to help you make your dreams come true.”

Izuku wiped the tears from his green eyes, and sniffed back any snot that tried to leave his nostrils.

“That is, of course, if you allow me to. What do you say?”

Izuku straightened his posture from his spot on the ground. His fists clenched on his lap, and he grit his teeth in confidence as his head snapped up to meet Bruce’s gaze.

_I’ve seen what Mister Wayne was capable of. He took down four villains without breaking a single sweat. If that means I can handle myself like that, then…_

_I simply can’t refuse!!!_

”Yes…I accept!”

“A quick answer. I like your determination, Izuku Midoriya.” Bruce slid his hands into his pockets as he gave a nod in his direction, “Your training starts tomorrow. I’ll have a good friend of mine pick you up after class. Be sure to bring appropriate attire. You’ll need it.”

As Bruce turned to leave, Izuku stood back up on his feet and watched as the billionaire stepped away from him. He hasn’t felt such confidence fill his heart in a long time. He looked down at his opened hand before closing it to form a fist. Quickly stealing a glance at the now setting sun, Izuku felt his face grow warm as he turned to head back home.

_It was this very day that I learned dreams can become reality. It was this very day that started my journey to become the World’s greatest hero!_

* * *

This class couldn’t be any slower.

Katsuki Bakugou slumped in his seat, prompting to put his feet on his desk as his hands slid in his pockets. He was too deep in his own thoughts to recognize what his teacher was even saying. Not like he listened to him anyways. He was beneath him. He knew he was the most gifted student in this school, and Katsuki loved to show it. Especially to the weakest link.

That’s when his blood-red eyes shot over to Deku.

The green nerd was jotting down notes as he listened to their teacher’s rambling. Word spread that he was attacked by a villain yesterday, and nearly died before All Might came to his rescue. _All Might._ Out of all the heroes that could’ve saved his quirkless ass, it had to be the number one hero. He should be teasing him being so useless against a villain, but knowing he met All Might himself didn’t sit right with him. Was this jealousy? Never. It can’t be jealousy.

“…And remember, you still have time to apply to your high school.” Their homeroom teacher spoke as he looked over the paper he’s been reading, “I see some of you still haven’t filled out an application yet, but some of you did. I’m seeing some Shiketsu and Ketsubutsu requests…and of course, UA as well.”

One of the male students let out a sneer, “Is Midoriya still wanting to get in that school, Teach?”

Another male student let out a laugh, “He should just give up while he can before he gets crushed!”

Izuku made a small noise as he sunk into his seat, his cheeks turning red. Normally Bakugou would join in on the hazing, or at least be the start of it, but instead he’d just sit back and watch. His thoughts held him back from making a comment. That damn nerd…

“Alright, settle down, you two.” The teacher spoke, “If Midoriya wishes to get into UA then that’s his decision.” Izuku grew a small smile on his face, “But whatever comes after will be his own fault.” His smile dropped instantly.

Thankfully the bell rang, signaling the end of another day of school.

“Class dismissed. Have a good day, everyone.”

All the students exited the classroom, leaving only Izuku and Katsuki behind. Izuku was collecting his things while Bakugou watched him with narrowed eyes. It was obvious to the freckled-face teen that his former childhood friend was watching him, which was why he nervously put his books in his bags. He’d steal a quick glance at him, but the ash-blonde bully would scoff.

“Oy. Deku.” He called out after a small, awkward silence.

Izuku stopped and slowly turned his head to him, “Y-yeah…Kacchan?”

“Meet me outside. I have some shit to say.” He bumped shoulders with the fragile teen as he exited the classroom. Izuku didn’t say a word, opting to instead watch his back as he left. That wasn’t like Kacchan to talk to him one on one, especially in such a calm manner. It was actually much more nerve-wracking than his normal outbursts.

_It's not like Kacchan to talk so calmly to me. Is something wrong with him?_

His face morphed into one of worry.

_Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be worse than normal?_

After collecting his things and wishing his teacher a good day, he stepped outside his Junior High where Bakugou was waiting for him near the entrance. All the students had already left the building, so it was only the two of them around, which only made Izuku’s nervousness grow.

“W-What…what did you wanna—”

“Why did All Might save you?”

He was taken aback by his sudden cold question.

“I-I’m sorry…?”

Bakugou sharply turned to face him, his teeth grit, and his red eyes flashing with anger, “Why did All Might waste his time saving your pathetic ass?!”

Izuku took a step back and started to shake. His mouth was ajar as his words struggled to leave his mouth. Is that what was upsetting him this whole time??

“H-He’s a Hero, Kacchan! Isn’t that what heroes—”

“But why did it have to be All Might?! Why him?!” Bakugou took a step closer, to which Izuku took a step backward, “You wasted his time in saving you! If you had a quirk, you could’ve saved yourself from that villain! Why do you have to be so weak, Deku?”

Izuku flinched with every word. They say sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can never hurt you…but he especially knew that wasn’t true.

“B-But I’m not weak..!”

Bakugou froze in his spot, his red eyes wide. His hands unconsciously slipped outside his pants pockets as he leaned forward at Izuku, “What…did you say?”

His fists began to clench, and his emerald eyes gazed into Bakugou’s blood red ones. Though he was clearly nervous, he was trying his best to hide it.

“I’m not weak, Kacchan. I saved a life yesterday—”

Crackles of explosions went off in Bakugou’s hand, cutting him off. Izuku let out a terrified gasp as he started to slowly retreat to the school doors. Bakugou, however, took hold of Izuku’s wrist and pulled him forward. He grabbed his shirt collar and held out his open palm, which cracked with small explosions like firecrackers yet again.

“Does little Deku really think he’s strong?” He seethed, “You know your place, nerd. And it’s beneath my boot!”

“Izuku Midoriya, I presume?”

Izuku looked over Bakugou’s shoulder while the latter did the same. Standing behind them was a tall, elderly man sporting a rather expensive suit that resembled one a butler would wear. His wrinkled face and balding hair were merely signs of how old this man is.

“Eh? Who the hell are you?”

“Y-Yes?”

Ignoring the rude blonde, the man gave him a bow before his piercing blue eyes landed on the green-haired teen, “I am here to escort you to Master Wayne’s office, sir.”

Bakugou darted his eyes between Izuku and the old man before he let go of him, and turned his attention to the elderly man.

“Wayne? You mean that quirkless rich guy? What does he want with Deku?” He questioned, examining the old man from head to toe.

“Why have such a name for this young man?” The old man asks, his tone remaining calm and proper.

Bakugou scoffed as he looked back over at said boy, “Because he’s useless. He’s nothing but a weak, defenseless Deku.” Izuku hung his head low as Bakugou berated him.

And what the elderly man said next would make Bakugou simply seethe with anger.

“That’s where I’m afraid you’re wrong, young man.” The old man looked over at Izuku, “Come now, Master Midroiya. Master Wayne is waiting for us at the office.” He quickly turned, ignoring Bakugou’s outburst as he yelled profanities targeted at both him and Izuku. The nervous boy slowly walked around the screaming blonde, who stared at him like a lion readying to leap at its prey. Once he was a fair distance away, he followed Alfred to the limousine that was parked just outside the gate.

_I’m not weak, Kacchan…_

Once Izuku stepped inside the limo, with the old man opening the door for him, Bakugou let out a “tsk” and walked the opposite direction back home.

“Stupid Deku. What does that rich asshole want with him anyway?”

Izuku gawked at the limousine he was in. This was the first time he’s ever been in one, and it just so happened to be the very same one Bruce Wayne rides in. The leather seats stretched nearly around the whole inside which gave him much legroom, and resting to the right against the side was a bar. Empty glasses hung right next to an icebox that filled with various bottled liquids, most being the ones he wasn’t old enough to try yet. The limo also bared a rather large TV screen in the back of the car.

Noticing the gawked expression on his face, the elderly man looked through the rearview mirror as he spoke, “I do apologize for not providing any beverages to your liking. Master Wayne insisted I come pick you up and nothing else.”

Izuku took the seat facing the rearview mirror and gave him a bow, “It’s alright, mister…?”

He saw his blue eyes go wide in realization, “Oh heavens me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Alfred Pennyworth, butler to Bruce Wayne himself. It’s nice to meet such a young hero like yourself.”

_H-He just called me a hero! Ohmygosh!_

_Wait…butler?!_

“M-Mister Wayne has a butler?!” Izuku covered his mouth from his own sheer volume.

Alfred let out some chuckles, “I’ve been the butler to the Wayne family for most of my life. I was his parents' butler first, before the tragedy…”

“Tragedy…?” Izuku tilted his head. There was a tragedy that involved Mister Wayne’s parents…?

“Oh, silly me. I had forgotten that incident hasn’t affected your generation.” Alfred looked back at Izuku through the rearview mirror, “But, I insist this subject is best talked about with Master Wayne. It is rather a sensitive subject for me to discuss without his presence.”

“I see…” Izuku nodded.

He never figured Bruce Wayne to be sensitive about certain subjects. Based on what he’s seen on the news, Wayne tackled most of the controversial subjects made with the Hero community. He says he wasn’t a politician, but he views subjects from a business standpoint. After all, his company has endorsed some of the world’s most well-known Pro-Heroes.

“Master Wayne told me you’re rather obsessed with heroes.” Alfred broke the silence, “They are quite fascinating, aren’t they? Risking their lives to protect the innocent from danger…It’s not an easy job.”

Izuku held his breath in and stiffened, but gave Alfred a nod in agreement.

“But do not assume I’m trying to make you second guess your decision, Master Midoriya.” Alfred reassured the teen with another smile, “Master Wayne can be quite the teacher. In fact, I think you’ll do well with him. I can see the potential he was talking about when you stood up to that bully of yours.”

“You mean Kacchan? He’s my friend…” Izuku’s voice trailed off. He knew it sounded baffling when says it out loud, but he truly accepted Bakugou was still his friend.

Alfred fell silent for a minute before he nods his head, “I see. Well, regardless of who he is to you, good for you for standing up to yourself.”

The limo came to a halt and Izuku looked out through the tinted window to see they stopped at some sort of security gate. Alfred poked his head out from the window, and spoke to the security guard, who nods his head before opening the gate. As they drove past the post, Izuku noticed the guard was waving at him. They entered a parking garage soon after where the limo came to a complete stop. Alfred stepped outside and opened Izuku’s door.

After taking an elevator up to the lobby, Bruce was waiting there for them. He was leaning on the lobby receptionist’s desk, that well-known charming smile on his face as he spoke to her. The young woman was obviously lost in his eyes, and Izuku could see the blush on her face from where he stood. The lobby itself was fairly empty, with the exception of a few luxurious couches that served as the waiting room while two flat screen TVs hung from each side of the wall next to the receptionist’s desk.

“Master Wayne.” Alfred coughed to interrupt the conversation between the two.

Bruce and the woman broke eye contact before Bruce approached the two, his smile still on his face, “Sorry about that. Thank you for bringing him, Alfred. What would I do without you?”

Meanwhile, Izuku stole a glance at the young woman, who was sending him a nasty glare from her seat. Izuku felt himself shrink.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

“Less than you think, sir.” Alfred simply says. Izuku wasn’t sure if the older man was joking or not, but regardless, it was quite humorous.

“So, are you ready for your training, Midoriya?” Izuku nods his head with determination, clenching his schoolbag. “Today is the first day of the rest of your life. I hope you came prepared. Follow me, and I’ll bring you to my office.”

Just before Bruce could turn, Alfred stopped him, “I presume you’re going to give Master Midoriya the tour first?”

“He likes heroes, after all.” He replies as he places a hand on the bar to the glass door, “Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, kid.”

As soon as that door swung open, he let out a scream of joy at what was in front of him. The whole first floor of the building was packed with Wayne Enterprise employees wearing suits, with every two or three of them walking with a Pro-Hero Izuku has never seen before. The heroes were all discussing with the suit-clad employees, some expressing eagerness and joyfulness while others showed signs of annoyance and anxiety. The overwhelming sound of various chatter managed to block out the sound of the indoor fountain right in the center of the building. Right smack in the middle of said fountain was The Wayne Enterprise logo, which eerily resembled the fountain at Universal Studios Japan.

Most of the walls were made of thick glass so those who are stuck inside all day can look out the window and enjoy the sun. The balcony’s that separated the first two floors hung two jumbotrons that faced across each other. One was showing the current stock of Wayne Enterprises, as well as others from around the world, while the other was airing national news. All Izuku could smell was a weird mixture of brewing coffee and a nice lemon scent thanks to the cleaning products.

“As you may know, not only does Wayne Enterprises provide smartphones and other technology for everyday use, but also the necessary gear for heroes to help bringdown any danger that threatens a life.” Bruce explains as he leads Izuku through the crowded floor.

“Ahh! There’s so many heroes here I’ve seen before!” Izuku gushed, taking out his burnt notebook to take notes, “Look! There’s Thirteen! A-And Kamui Woods! I even see heroes I’ve never seen! That guy is wearing cannons on his arms. His quirk has to be the ability to fire cannonballs through his arms! Though, the downside would be combat wise, his punches would be slow due to how much they weigh. Which means he needs to keep his upper body strength up at an insane rate if he wishes to…”

As Izuku kept mumbling, he never noticed the people around him stopped and stared at him questionably. The chatting ceased as even those up on the balconies looked down to see what’s happening. Bruce tapped the boy on his shoulder and he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

“Uh…I’m sorry.” He nervously laughs as he waved himself off.

That was enough for the crowd of employees and heroes to return to their conversations.

“Very observant. You remind me of Master Wayne.” Alfred chuckles from behind Izuku.

Bruce playfully rolled his blue eyes at his butler before leading Izuku to the closest elevator, “For the next few months you’ll be seeing a lot of heroes here. I hope you can contain some of that excitement that you just showed everybody. Don’t want it to distract you from your training.”

Izuku nods his head, “Yes!”

“Great. Now, let’s—”

“Oy! Wayne! Hold it right there!” A voice shouts from the middle of the crowd.

When some of the crowd dispersed, a dark-skinned young woman was stomping her way over to the three. Her muscular physique was enough to put any man in a trance when given the opportunity, and her red eyes were narrowed directly at Bruce. The most notable feature was the set of white rabbit ears on the side of her head, which were pointing up at the ceiling. Her long white hair reached down her back as she brushed some of it away from her face.

“Oh dear. I’m afraid Miss Usagiyama is upset yet again.” Izuku heard Alfred sigh.

“I heard that, Pennyworth!” She shouts as she approached the three. There were two Wayne employees trying to cease her volume and reassure her they can fix her problem, but it fell on deaf ears, “And you’re damn right I am!”

**Pro Hero: Mirko**

**Quirk: Rabbit**

Bruce cleared his throat and stood in the middle of the elevator doorway, “Mirko. I assume this is about your boots.”

As if on cue, she held up a pair of purple-thigh high boots with a metal plating around the heel and toes. The plating was cracked and snapped, with a piece even dangling off the boot. Silently, Izuku was taking notes of the young hero, quietly mumbling yet again to himself.

“This is the third time they broke this month! I need them fixed!” She held out the boots for Bruce to hold, which the billionaire simply looked at.

“…”

“…You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Sure am. Just, follow us in my office and I’ll give Lucius a call.” Bruce motioned for the hero to step in the elevator, which she obliged. The two Wayne-Enterprise employees insisted on handling Mirko’s problem themselves, but a glare from the rabbit hero quickly shut them up. Alfred pressed the top button: Bruce’s penthouse suite. As they waited for the doors to close, some of the employees and heroes stared at the four as if they all had two heads.

“…WHAT?!” Rumi shouts just as the doors closed.

As the four patiently waited for the elevator to reach their destination, Izuku was jotting down notes about the hero next to him. It was by then he realized the height difference between to two, with Mirko being only a head taller than him. He also noticed the puffy, white rabbit tail that poked out from her skirt. It took most of his willpower to not keep staring at it, since if he had been caught, it would’ve turned deadly.

With nothing but the elevator music playing, they continued to sit in silence before Bruce broke it with a simple statement.

“Your kicks have been getting better, I see.”

Izuku stopped writing to look at Bruce, who had his eyes locked on Rumi, who smugly shrugs her shoulders. The awkward atmosphere of the small room ceased which even made Alfred crack a small and gentle smile in the rabbit hero’s way.

“You should’ve seen the look on this villain’s face when I broke down his walls. I think the guy soiled himself.”

Bruce nods his head in understanding, “It’s a good thing your boots broke. That means we can move onto a much stronger material.”

Rumi nods her head before she finally realizes that Izuku was next to her. Her red eyes looked over at the frail boy before she placed her hands on her hips. She examined his small frame from head to toe as the teen started to sweat nervously.

_She’s so close…!_

“Is he your new intern or something, Wayne?” She asks with a risen eyebrow, “Since when did you personally start working with your hero agency?”

“No. His name is Izuku Midoriya, and he’s my student.” He responds, causing Rumi’s eyes to go wide, “He’s Quirkless like me, and wants to be a Pro-Hero. I’m helping him fulfill his dream.”

“I never took you for the caring type, Wayne.” She says before looking at Izuku again with a smirk, “The first Quirkless hero, hmm? You’re pretty ballsy for following that dream, kid. It might get you killed sooner rather than later, y’know that?”

Izuku hid his blushing face with his notebook, “I-I know the risks…but, i-isn’t that what heroes do?”

Rumi kept her stare fixated on Izuku for what seemed like forever before a devilish smirk cracked her lips, her red eyes burning with passion as she spoke these next few words:

“And that’s the best part!”

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open with Bruce and Alfred stepping out, leaving Rumi and Izuku behind for a short moment. Even though she wasn’t that taller than him, Izuku felt as if he was a midget compared to her. His notebook was pressed against his chest as his green eyes refused to look away from her ruby ones.

“That’s enough, Rumi.” Came Bruce’s stern voice as he stepped between the elevator doors, “Let’s discuss your upgrades in my office. In the meantime,” He looked over at Izuku, “go get changed into your gear. Training will start as soon as I’m done.”

Rumi obliged while turning her attention to the billionaire, “Tell Lucius I’m ready to use titanium—”

“Absolutely not.” Bruce cut her off as they turned the corner of the large room. Izuku could hear Rumi’s muffled shouting from the opposite side of the wall, though he can’t quite make out what she was saying.

“Do not worry about Miss Usagiyama. She’ll warm up to you over the course of your training.” Alfred spoke from behind Izuku, a cup of tea in his hand, “Would you like some tea, Master Midoriya?”

The freckled face teen shakes his head as he turned to face him, “No thank you, Alfred.” As the butler set the cup down, Izuku took this time to look at his surroundings. For a penthouse suite, it was decorated very minimally. A few expensive looking painting were hung on each side of the wall, the polished tiled floor beneath them was so clean that Izuku could see his own reflection in them, two leather couches rested across from each other which allowed the person sitting to get a great view of the Musutafu skyline, and finally, all the way in the corner of the room was a king-sized bed that sat on top of a velvet rug.

“Master Wayne tends to keep decorations at a minimum.” Alfred chuckles as he eyed Izuku examining the room, “Now, it’s best if you get changed into your gear. Master Wayne doesn’t like to repeat himself.”

“R-Right!” Izuku quickly nods his head.

As Midoriya changed into his workout gear, which consisted of a white jumpsuit with green trimming, he heard a door swing open. Alfred remained in his usual straight posture when Rumi stomped out from the corner of the room, a larger than life smile on her face. Noticing the joyful vibes emitting from the hero already, Alfred held out a cup of tea to her.

“Tea, Miss Usagiyama?”

“I’d be crazy not to accept your tea, Alfred!” She took the cup and took a seat on the leather couch, Alfred sitting on the one across from her.

“I assume the meeting went well?”

She nods her head, “Hell yeah it did! My new and improved boots should be coming by the end of the week. Lucius said they have to run some tests on it before they send it to me.”

Alfred took a sip of his tea before placing it on a small plate on the table between them, “And what shall you do about hero work before then?”

“I kept the older ones that aren’t too broken.” She replies after taking a sip of her tea, “As long as I can still kick villain ass, I’ll be fine.” Her red eyes trailed over at Izuku, “Oh! Bruce wants to see you in his office. Get ready to start your next few months in hell, kid!”

Izuku’s face paled as he slowly nods his head.

“Uh…o-okay..!”

“Miss Usagiyama!” Alfred scolded the rabbit hero, who only let out a snicker in response.

When Izuku entered his office, he found Bruce waiting for him on the other side of his desk. His office was just as minimum as his penthouse with it only baring his desk with a large computer screen sitting on top of it and a large oil painting of a mustached man standing next to a beautiful Japanese woman.

_“I was his parents’ butler first, before the tragedy…”_

_So they must be Mister Wayne’s parents…_

His attention then turned to the glass cabinet against the wall, which was filled with various framed photos of a younger-looking Bruce Wayne along with trophies and certifications.

“It’s gonna be a tough journey ahead of you, Izuku.” Bruce cut right to the chase, standing up from his office chair, “For the next ten months, your endurance and strength will be put to the test. We’re going to work on your body, your agility, stamina, fighting…all the basics you need to reach your peak. Your first three months of training will be hell.”

Izuku felt pale yet again, “H-Hell?!”

Bruce stepped over to the glass cabinet and took out one of the framed photos, “UA’s Hero course is no walk in the park. As their biggest endorser, I’ve seen firsthand what the exam throws at new potential students.”

“If I recall, Mister Wayne, didn’t you…graduate from UA?” Izuku asks the older male with a small head tilt.

A small smile cracked Bruce’s lips, “I did, from the business course, however.” He placed the photo back in the glass cabinet, “I’ve gone to school with some of the most well-known Heroes in Japan. Including All Might himself.”

Izuku nearly fell out of his chair upon hearing the news.

_Mister Wayne…and All Might?! In the same school?!_

“Y-You graduated the same year as All Might?! Are you two friends?!” Izuku pondered, his green eyes wide and glowing with excitement, “What was he like when he was my age? Was he just as strong as he is now?!”

“We know each other.” Bruce simply states, his smile dropping from his face, “As I said, I was in the business course, and he was in the hero course.”

“ I see…” Izuku sounded rather disappointed.

“Now, on with your training.” Bruce reached over to his desk and placed his hand on the underside of his desk. A part of the wall to their left opened up, and inside was a large room that resembled a dojo complete with matted flooring and walls. On the walls were various weapons like shurikens, bo staffs, and even katanas. There were even punching bags and dummies resting in the room. The dojo reminded Izuku of one of those old school martial arts films they’d play late at night.

“This is where you train…?” Izuku was in awe at the sight in front of him.

“From time to time, yes.” He nods his head before entering the large room, “This is where you’ll be spending most of the next ten months at. As for your studies, me and Alfred will be your teachers. Those notes you have on heroes will come very handy in the future. I suggest looking them over as much as you can.”

Izuku nods his head again, but the nervous look he had on his face didn’t go unnoticed to Bruce, “Y-Yes, sir!”

“Rumi agreed to be your sparring partner whenever I’m not available. She’s fierce, and her quirk is pretty dangerous. She’ll be your main obstacle to tackle before we truly accept that you’re ready for the Hero course.” Bruce explains as he and Izuku kept their heads fixated at the dojo.

_I have to beat M-Mirko to know when I’m ready?!_

“Do you truly believe you can handle such a task, Izuku Midoriya?” Bruce turns his head to look down at him, his steel-blue eyes meeting his green eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he clenched his fists with determination. This now sudden surge of confidence acted like adrenaline for him, and he couldn’t wait to get on with his training.

“I know I can do this!” He shouts with pure determination, causing a smile to curve Bruce’s lips again.

“Haha! I like this kid!” Came Rumi’s voice from behind them. She had her hands on her hips as she approached the two, “That fuel you got inside of you is something else, especially for someone who’s quirkless. We’re gonna work you and shape you into a badass hero!”

Izuku’s eyes lit up from the praise, especially from a Pro-Hero like her.

“Then let’s get ready.” Bruce stepped over to the wall of weapons and places his hand on one of the bo staffs.

“Today is the day you start your journey.”

****


End file.
